Noah
Noah is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. He was originally a contestant on Total Drama Island and World Tour, and later joined several game-shows along with best friend Owen including one particularly popular show titled The Ridonculous Race. Despite his minor role through the Total Drama series, Noah has incited status of a base breaker - some like him for his witty, snarky one-liners and acid-tounged domineer while other despise him to the core for that rigorous reason. Nonetheless Noah's fans outweigh the haters enough for him to earn himself All-Star status and join the season as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Because he is placed on the opposing team of Owen, he cardinally loses a vote he could stake on and is forced to work with the villains until the merge, with plans of swinging to Owen's side so they can outnumber the other villains. However his plans are blundered, courtesy of Blaineley who exposed his strategy after overhearing a word or two exchanged between Owen and Noah, outraging the villains and main-springing his blindside. Personality Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships although he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to be closed off, not willing to disclose much about himself as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Courtney, Duncan, Eva, and Heather, even though they are clearly physically superior. Noah also uses Churchill wit frequently, a form of word play created by former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Winston Churchill, which consists of comparing one subject to another in a synonym of the other inside of yet another synonym. An example of this is in I See London..., when Noah says that Alejandro is like "an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil" and also warning Owen about a "slippery eel." Noah shows himself to be a strategic player, and lays low until he has a chance to reveal the truth and strike. However, this is also his eventual downfall. Even in his last moments, Noah insists on relaying his message in a cryptic fashion. Afore All Stars started filming, Chris mentions that Noah will not last long due to his placement on the villains team, due to his lack of work ethic and his doctrine was proven on the money. When Noah returns for All-Stars, he is forced to use more strategy to sidestep several close calls in elimination via the villain's losing, knowing fully well that he's the weakest link on his team and thus an easy target. Not feeling safe on the villains side, Noah shows qualities of strategic mindplay after informing Owen in secrecy that (if he is still in the game at the merge) he will be a free vote for the heroes against any villain they want. However he failed after Blaineley overheard this exchange and allowed Courtney's alliance to vote him out instead of her. Navigation Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Pre-jury eliminated contestants Category:Characters Category:Villainous Vultures